Power Ranger Galactic Force
by RocketShark216
Summary: Follow the new team of Power Rangers as they fight the evil forces of Darkarayus and his evil alien army. Better description inside chapter 1's author's note. Rated T For Dating Drama and Mild Violence. Takes Place after Super Megaforce.
1. Rangers Unite P1

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 1: Rangers Unite Part 1**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 1 of my FIRST ever Power Rangers fanfiction. I've never told you guys this but I am a HUGE FAN of Power Rangers, I've grown up watching it ever since the days of Ninja Storm, I absolutely LOVE Power Rangers, but me and a load of other people have noticed that it's gone pretty downhill lately, so this is my fanfiction. Basically, it acts like a re-boot of Power Rangers, but the seasons before this fic happened. Basically, Mighty Morphin-Wild Force happened in one universe, Ninja Storm-Mega Force happened in another, and RPM happened in a third universe. Galactic Force takes place in the second universe. Alright enough here are the characters:**

**Joshua "Josh" Sanders**

**Description: Joshua is a kind, endearing, and somewhat naïve 15 year old boy who attends Waters Edge High School with his best friend Jacob. He has a big crush on 15 year old cheer-leader Sarah Foster, however it seems like she never notices him due to her being very popular. He loves video games, nature, and reading. He has a secret love for boxing, a sport in which he is very good at but he never feels like applying himself. He becomes the Red Galactic Force Ranger and gains the powers of the Red Lion Zord.**

**Jacob "Jones" Clark**

**Description: Jacob, who prefers to be called Jones, is a very intelligent 14 year old boy who has been best friends with Joshua since they were in 3****rd**** grade. He has a huge crush on Christina Fieldman, a girl who has no friends and is bullied a lot. Jacob is very smart and is at the top of his class, but he is considered a loser and he and Joshua are made fun of a lot. He loves science, math, video games, science fiction novels, and has a secret love for dogs, and as such he seems to be a bit of a dog whisperer. He becomes the Blue Galactic Force Ranger and gains the powers of the Blue Shark Zord.**

**Cory Wilson**

**Description:**

**Cory is a 16 year old boy who is the new student at Waters Edge High School. He is a loner, he doesn't talk to anyone and he has no friends. He has a passion for motorized bikes, and he drives a motorcycle. He loves football, bikes, and has a secret love for nature and science fiction novels. He has a bit of a shell but once you get to know him he is very talkative and fun to be around. He becomes the Green Galactic Force Ranger and gains the powers of the Green Gorilla Zord.**

**Sarah Foster**

**Description:**

**Sarah Foster is a very pretty 15 year old girl and is a member of the cheer squad, she likes being popular but she secretly is a very kind person and every time she trys to express herself she is ridiculed and her "friends" threaten to dump her off cheer squad. She secretly harbors a huge crush on Joshua but she never shows it due to him being a "loser" and her fear of being kicked off the squad. In order to fit in she hangs out with Matthew Holmes, the Quarter-back of the football team, who she secretly resents because of his mean personality. She loves animals, cheerleading, and has a secret love for video games and reading. She also secretly feels bad for Christina, and she often trys to become friends with her, but she is often caught by her "friends" before she can succeed. She becomes the Pink Galactic Force Ranger and gains the powers of the Pink Wildcat Zord. She and Christina also become best friends but she is kicked off cheer-squad because of it. **

**Christina "Chris" Fieldman**

**Description:**

**Christina, who prefers to be called Chris, is a very misunderstood 14 year old girl who attends Waters Edge High School. At home she is ridiculed by her brothers and sisters and her mom and dad are very hard on her. She used to be very close with her twin sister Terry, but she died of leukemia when they were 10 and ever since Chris has been very distant. She is the 2****nd**** newest student behind Cory and she has a secret passion for art, nature, and reading. She is often bullied at school and due to this she never opens up to anyone. She secretly longs to become friends with the popular girls and she also has a very big crush on Jones but she never expresses her feelings in fear that he won't return them. She becomes the Yellow Galactic Force Ranger and gains the powers of the Yellow Tiger Zord. **

**Galactamus**

**Description:**

**Galactamus and his brother Darkarayus are Deltraxians from the planet Deltrax. One day Galactamus and Darkarayus enrolled in the Deltrax Academy, a place where they trained to become guardians of the galaxy. After 3 years of training Galactamus and Darkarayus were noticed by the Council of Peace, who enrolled them into the special division of the academy where they trained to try and become Power Rangers. After 2 years in the program Galactamus proved to impress the council more than his brother and was chosen to become the White Galactic Force Ranger. Darkarayus instantly became extremely angry and jealous and felt that 5 years of training and hard work had been wasted. Darkarayus then formed an army of dark warriors and 2 years later he struck, murdering each and every single member of the council. Galactamus and the other Power Rangers sealed him away in a tomb but at a high cost: every Power Ranger save for Galactamus gave their lives to seal him away. Now that his brother is free Galactamus must rally a new team of Power Rangers to stop him.**

**Darkarayus (pronounced Dark-a-rai-us)**

**Description: **

**Long ago, on the planet of Deltrax, Darkarayus and his brother Galactamus lived in peace. However, when Galactamus was chosen by the Council of Peace to become the White Galactic Force Ranger over Darkarayus, he became extremely jealous and formed an army to overthrow the council and take over the galaxy. He murdered each and every member of the council but the Power Rangers eventually avenged them by sealing Darkarayus in a tomb however they sacrificed themselves to seal him away. Galactamus was the only ranger who survived this final battle. He then sealed the bodies and morphers of his fallen comrades away in the tomb of warriors along with his morpher and a fake body that resembled his with the help of a robot named Omega. He then traveled to Earth with Omega and became the Guardian of the Galaxy, watching over it in case Darkarayus ever returned. Now Darkarayus' tomb has accidently been unsealed by unsuspecting humans and Darkarayus plots revenge. With the help of his evil generals and minions Darkarayus plots to take over the Galaxy and enslave every sentient being in the universe. **

**Shadow AKA Adam Matthews**

**Description: **

**Long ago, during the first days of the war between the Power Rangers and Darkarayus, Shadow was hypnotized by General Derrtrax to become an evil soldier. Shadow spent the days of the war in the evil generals' shadows, henceforth he became known as "Shadow." He never earned any accolades during his service to Darkarayus, yet he committed one of the most important acts of the war: he murdered the original Black Ranger. However, at the end of the war, Galactamus took the Black Power Morpher away from him and sealed it away with the others inside then tomb of warriors. Now he has re-awoken to serve his master. Later on he goes inside the tomb of warriors and reclaims the Black Galactic Force Morpher and becomes the Black Ninja Ranger, and as such he gains the powers of the Black Ninja MegaZord. Later on he becomes a good guy and the 6****th**** member of the power rangers, and he lives on earth and attends Waters Edge High School under the alias of Adam Matthews, a 17 year old boy. He is not a Deltraxian, but is actually a humanoid alien from the planet of Goltron. He left his planet at the age of 1.7 years(Goltronians age really fast, every year equals like 10 years, so he left at the age of 17 in earth years.) to study Deltrax's wildlife. He was about to evacuate the planet when he was hypnotized. **

**BTW, in this fic their morphers resemble the morphers from Mighty Morphin, so they're like power coins; however Shadow's morpher is a wrist morpher that he wears on his right arm.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was a normal Monday morning for Joshua. He woke up at 5:00 am and started getting ready for school. School wasn't very pleasant for Joshua, who constantly got made fun of alongside his best friend, Jacob Clark, but then again, at least they had each other. Joshua got out of bed and stripped out of his pajamas, went into his bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. He put on a red plaid flannel button-down shirt, blue jeans, red Nikes, and a red ball cap, which he wore backwards. He then put on his deodorant and body spray and went downstairs, got breakfast, then went back upstairs and brushed his teeth. He then got his book bag, grabbed his phone (an IPhone 5 to be exact.) and checked his texts. He then got a text from Jacob. The text read something like this:

**Jones: Hey man, I'm outside waiting, you ready?**

Joshua then typed a quick response before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking out the door.

**Joshua: Yah, I'm ready, meet you outside.**

The two best friends then met outside. Jones then greeted Joshua in a friendly tone.

"Hey man, what's up? How was your weekend?"

Joshua then responded.

"It was okay. It would've been better if my brother hadn't spent all day on Saturday trying to sneak into my room and steal my journal. The last thing I need is all my secrets poured out because of Jimmy and his big fat mouth."

"Oh. I guess I had the better weekend then. I spent all weekend reading The Delta Files Book 3: Brotherhood. It was awesome. I also got to see Invasion 3 on pay-per-view!"

"Brag much?"

"Sorry."  
"Relax, I was just kidding."

Joshua then took the time to examine his friend. He was wearing a bright blue polo shirt with blue jeans and matching blue Nikes. The most noticeable trait he had was his glasses, however. Jacob had worn those most of his life, and he was pretty used to them. His eyesight was very limited without them. Joshua then decided they needed to get the show on the road and informed his friend of this.

"Alright, enough, we can talk on the way there, let's go."

"Okay."

They then walked to school, talking as they did. Jones started a new conversation with his best friend.

"So, about those secrets? He doesn't know about your HUGE crush on Sarah right?"

"No. And by the way, shut up, it is not a HUGE crush! In fact, it's more of a tiny one."

They then fell silent as they reached the school. A car pulled up to the school and it caught Jones' eye, mostly because it belonged to Matthew Holmes, the Quarterback of the football team and the most popular boy in the 9th grade, who was also dating Sarah Foster, a girl who Joshua had a HUGE crush on. Jones then saw Sarah sitting next to Matthew in the front seat. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was wearing a pink shirt, a blue jean skirt, and white and pink Nikes. He then teased Joshua.

"Hey Josh, Sarah's over there!"

Joshua immediately went nuts like a monkey who had been tossed a banana.

"Where? Where?"

"And you said you don't have a huge crush on her."

"Shut up. Come on; let's get inside before we're late for class."

They were about to walk inside when they saw a motorcycle pull up to the school. They then stopped and watched as the rider took off his helmet to reveal a boy's face. The boy looked about 16 or 17, and he had brown chestnut hair. He also had freckles and he wore a brown leather motorcycle jacket jeans, and green Nikes. He then took off his jacket to reveal a green hoodie underneath. He then chained his bike up and went inside. Jones and Joshua then stared in awe and wonder before Joshua spoke up.

"Who was that?"

Jones then responded.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, I've never seen him around school before."

"He must be new here then. Come on, we're gonna be late."

They then walked into school and rushed to their class. They made it inside and sat down in their seats just before the bell rang, much to their relief. They waited for a few minutes as the last few students filed in. One of these students was a girl with long blonde hair that covered one of her eyes, the only eye that was showing was blue, she wore a yellow hoodie and blue denim shorts. She also wore a pair of yellow sneakers. She then sat down at her desk. Joshua then elbowed Jones and started a new conversation.  
"Hey, Jones, isn't that Christina, that new girl you have a crush on?"

Jones then looked before answering.

"Yah."

"Don't you ever wonder why she always looks so sad?"

"I don't wonder. I know. She's bullied all the time."

"By who?"

"Who? Let's just say lots of people. The cheerleaders. The girls' softball team. The jocks. Even the teachers give her a hard time."

"Well, maybe you should go talk to her."

"Dude, no."

"Come on dude, you don't have to talk to her like that. Just try and get to know her."

"Maybe later. At lunch. Or something."

They then continued to talk about their weekends until they were interrupted by their teacher, Mr. Roberts, walked inside. He then greeted them.

"Hello class and welcome back to homeroom. Be reminded that you have 15 minutes before 1st period begins, so please don't waste your time in here talking. If you didn't get part of your homework done, don't fret, just do it in homeroom. But, if you forgot to do your homework and you waste time talking instead of finishing it, don't blame anyone but yourself when you get a bad grade and a possible side of detention. Alright, now, without further ado, please welcome a new student to our school, please welcome Cory Wilson!"

The class watched as the boy who had the motorcycle walked inside the classroom. Jones and Joshua then talked about it. Jones started.

"Dude, that's the guy! I knew he was new here."

"No you didn't. Whatever, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that we know who he is now."

"Right."

They were then interrupted as Mr. Roberts addressed the class.

"Alright, now, Cory, if you could just say hi?"  
Cory then flipped his hair (it was pretty long and untidy and it often covered his eyes and he often flipped it to get it out of his eyes.) and spoke.

"Hey."

Mr. Roberts then continued.

"Alright, now if you could just sit down in any of the available seats, we could begin. I think there's an available desk next to Mr. Holmes. Over there."

Mr. Roberts then pointed at Matthew. Joshua then panicked and addressed Jones.

"Dude, no! He's making him sit next to Matthew?"

Jones then responded.

"So what?"

"So what? Dude, don't you remember what happened the last time he tried to make someone sit next to him?"

"Oh crap, your right. Let's hope that Cory's as much of a fighter as he looks, otherwise he's in for a bruising."

Cory then walked over to the desk and sat down before being addressed by Matthew.

"That's my seat."

Cory then flipped his hair, sighed, and responded.

"No, it's not. It's my seat. Your seat is the one you're sitting in."

"They're all my seats."

"I doubt it. Now let me sit down."

"Listen punk, I'd beat the crap out of you right now for trying me, but you're new, so I'll be nice and explain things for you so you understand. Listen, I'm not just the Quarterback of the football team, or the most popular guy in this grade, but I'm also the strongest 9th grader you'll ever meet here, without me there wouldn't be a football team, and their certainly wouldn't be a school, because school is about one thing: sports. More specifically, winning them. And because I'm the major factor in this school's winning streak, it's only fair that I get a little respect around here, and I suggest you move. Now."

"Listen man, I understand you think you're the head honcho around here, but I just want a place to sit for fifteen minutes every day."

"What'd you just say to me?! Listen, punk, I don't just think I run this school, I know it, and you're being VERY disrespectful to me. I offer you an explanation of why you CAN'T have your way and you go and disrespect me. I was gonna just let you walk away but now I'm letting you off with this."

He then punched Cory in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing Cory to fall on the floor. Mr. Roberts then addressed him.  
"MATTHEW! THAT WAS HIGHLY UNCALLED FOR! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T CALL THE PRINCIPAL RIGHT NOW! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE COACH WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME IF I EVER FORBIDDED YOU FROM PLAYING, I'D HAVE YOU EXPELLED. 2 HOURS OF DETENTION!"

Matthew then scoffed before responding.  
"Oh really?! What's that gonna do? You know as good as everyone I'm gonna skip out anyway. And as for you-"he then pointed at Cory, who was wheezing on the floor-"if I were you I'd scram, RIGHT NOW!"

Cory then regained his breath before getting up and punching Matthew in the jaw. Matthew then retaliated by punching him in the face and pushing him into the desk behind him. Joshua then addressed Jones in a concerned tone.

"Dude, Matthew's gone crazy, if nobody stops him he'll end up KILLING Cory, someone has to do something, watch my stuff."

Joshua then ran up to Matthew and addressed him as Jones watched, worry and suspense being the only two things seen on his face.

"Matthew, I know he made you angry, but this is ridiculous. You're gonna end up KILLING him, stop it now!"

Matthew then snickered before responding.

"Listen runt, no one tells me what to do, especially not you, and now that you've dared to step out of your boundaries I guess you'll be getting a lesson in pain as well. Take this, runt!"

He then punched Joshua straight in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Joshua then responded by tackling Matthew to the ground and punching him again and again. Matthew then thrust Joshua off of him before Joshua picked up a textbook and threw it at Matthew's face. Matthew then retaliated by ripping Joshua's ball cap off his head and knocking him in the forehead with the bill of the hat before dropping the hat on him and kicking him. Cory then snuck behind him and clotheslined him in the back of the head, hoping to knock him out. This however proved to not be effective as Matthew immediately turned around and roundhouse kicked Cory in the stomach, once again knocking the wind out of him. Jones then took off his glasses, put them on the desk, ran towards Matthew, and jumped up on him. Now Jones was hanging on him, punching him again and again. They kept fighting before Mr. Roberts yelled in a voice that was louder than any they had ever heard him talk in.

"ENOUGH! YOU FOUR ARE OUT OF CONTROL! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALL FOUR NOW HAVE 4 HOURS OF DETENTION AND INSTEAD OF ATTENDING CLASS WITH YOUR PEARS YOU WILL NOW BE SPENDING THE DAY IN STUDY HALL WITH THE SCHOOL COUNSELOR! AND I WILL BE CALLING YOUR PARENTS! NOW GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

They then stopped fighting and did as he said.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be even better! Please read and review! For now this is RocketShark216, signing off!**


	2. Rangers Unite P2

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 2: Rangers Unite Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 2 of PRGF! Hope you enjoy! Also, I forgot to do this last time, so here's the disclaimer:**

**Joshua: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does however own the story of Galactic Force, as well as me, Jones, Christina, Sarah, Cory, Matthew, Waters Edge, the teachers, Galactamus, Darkarayus, and Omega. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

Joshua and Jones walked home in defeat after four hours of detention. Joshua walked inside his house and his mom met him at the door and questioned him.

"Joshua, your teacher called, you got in a fight at school?! What happened?"

Joshua then responded.

"Well, this new kid tried to sit down in a desk, but Matthew Holmes wouldn't let him, and they got in a fight, the new kid was getting hurt pretty bad, so I tried to reason with Matthew, but he punched me in the face, so I fought him back, and then Jones came to help us when things got really ugly. I didn't want to fight, but I knew Matthew wasn't going to listen to anyone."

"Well, you did the right thing by trying to protect the new boy, but you shouldn't have gotten in a fight. You're grounded from the TV and Computer for a week, and if you get in a fight again this week I'll be needing your phone too. From now until next Monday your phone is to be used for communication between you and me and your father only. Now go mow the lawn, it's becoming a bit untidy."

Joshua then slumped down, went outside, and did as she said.

_The next day….._

Joshua and Jones exited their last class of the day and headed to their lockers. They then got their stuff and headed outside. They then saw Cory, who had an angry look on his face. His was over where he had chained up his bike, but his bike was gone. Cory was clutching a note in his hand. They then rushed over to him and asked him what was wrong. He then answered.

"They took my bike!"

Joshua then responded.

"Who?"

"Read this."

He then tossed the note to Joshua, who read it. It read something like this:

_**Hey bozo, I like how you stood up to me in class yesterday, nice move, now listen up, you're probably wondering where your bike is, and here's the answer: I have it, and I'm driving it to the old junkyard. Now listen up bitch. Me and my buddies will be hanging out there with you bike, waiting for you. If you want your bike back, you'll have to come to the junkyard and pay me. I'll tell you how much when you get there, if you get there and you don't have enough cash or you won't give it to me, I'll trash the bike. If you don't show up, then I'll trash the bike. If you bring cops with you, I'll trash the bike. Oh, and no strong help either. Signed, your pal Matthew. See ya at the junkyard.**_

Jones then read the note over Joshua's shoulder before addressing Cory.

"So, what're you gonna do?"

Cory then responded in a harsh tone.

"What anyone else would do, pencil neck, I'm gonna get my bike back."

He then walked away before Joshua spoke up.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to come alone. We're going with you."

Cory then responded.

"Fine, see if I care. Just try not to make them mad, if they trash my bike then I'm holding you two PERSONALLY responsible."

Jacob then quivered in fear being giving a timid nod. They then followed him to the junkyard.

_Meanwhile…._

Sarah walked through the hallways of the school, looking for Christina. You see, ever since the day Christina started school there, Sarah had felt bad, and she had tried to become friends with her, but her fellow cheerleaders didn't approve, and they threatened to kick her off cheer-squad. Sarah hated this, ever since the beginning of the year she had put up with this, she hadn't been able to do what she wanted since day one of being a cheerleader, she liked being popular, but come on, this was ridiculous. She hated it, she hated not being able to hang out with who she wanted, and she also hated not being able to do what she wanted. She'd even been dating Matthew Holmes since the beginning of the year JUST to keep her cheerleader status, and she was tired of it. She didn't like him at all, and he was really annoying and clingy as well. He was also a HUGE jerk. She longed to be able to break up with him and go after the guy she really liked. She never told anyone, but she had a HUGE crush on Joshua Sanders, a boy who she had liked ever since the 7th grade, but she never had been brave enough to ask him out, because of her fear of being rejected, and now she was popular and he was far from it, and if she broke up with Matthew and went out with him it'd be an outrage and she'd be kicked off the cheer squad for sure. She really hated the situation she'd put herself in, and she also hated that she was such a coward. She was alone right now, the other cheerleaders had went to the junkyard with Matthew and the other football players, they had said something about a motorcycle and Matthew getting Cory Wilson back for standing up to him before leaving to follow them, so Sarah was free to do as she pleased for now. She saw Christina and walked towards her, determined to hang out with her. She wanted her to feel happy, she hated to see people be sad, and she wanted to become her friend to help her become happy, but Christina had a very thick shell, she never opened up to anyone, and she was VERY hard to crack, but now Sarah had an excuse to have to hang out with her; earlier that day in Science class Christina and her had been partnered together for a science project. She then walked up to Christina and greeted her in a friendly tone.

"Hey Christina! How ya doing?"

Christina then answered in a semi-friendly, semi-mean tone.

"Good…I guess? Since when did you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to study, I mean we have to do that project together, we might as well start now, what do you say, Christina?"

"I say fine, my parents won't miss me anyway, and don't call me Christina, I prefer Chris, and you better remember that or I'll give you something to remember me by, if you know what I mean."

Sarah then gave a timid nod, suddenly scared of what Christina could possibly be capable of. _Maybe there's more to her then I originally thought._ Sarah thought to herself. _Whatever, it doesn't matter, this is my one chance to crack her shell, and I better not waste it._ Sarah then addressed her.

"Alright then, Chris it is. So…you wanna get going?"

Christina then responded.

"Whatever."

Christina then shut her locker and her and Sarah walked down the hallway. They were about to leave the school when one of Sarah's fellow cheerleaders addressed her.

"Sarah, come quick, you have to see this, Cory came to get his bike back and now Joshua Sanders and his friend Jacob are trying to fight him! It's so funny, they're so weak. You have to see this!"

She then ran back to the junkyard. Sarah then spoke in a concerned tone, whether to herself or to Christina no one knew.

"Oh no, Matthew's gonna kill Josh if someone doesn't stop him, I have to help."  
Christina then gave her a confused look before responding.

"Why do you care what happens to Joshua?"

"Well, I kind of have a….never mind. I just don't like to see people get hurt, and especially not when I can prevent it. Come on, let's go!"

Sarah then ran towards the junkyard. Christina then shrugged and ran after her, thinking to herself while she ran.

_So…..I guess she has a heart after all…..but what was she about to say about Joshua? Wait a minute…..she has a crush on Joshua?! Wow, maybe she is more than just some mean cheerleader. Oh well, doesn't matter, I don't like to see people get hurt either, plus Jacob's there and he could get hurt as well. I have to help!_

Christina had been harboring a crush on Jacob ever since she first laid eyes on him 3 months ago, but she was afraid he wouldn't return the feeling. She didn't want to be rejected. _Oh well. _She thought. _I have to focus. If I keep thinking like this than how can I help?_

She then ran after Sarah. The pair eventually made it to the entrance of the junkyard.

_Meanwhile….._

Over the course of the past half hour things had taken a turn for the worse for Joshua, Jones, and Cory. They had entered the junkyard and Cory had asked how much for the bike. Matthew said it would cost 40 bucks. Cory, who had the money and didn't really care about it that much as long as he got his bike back, unsuspectingly gave him the money. Matthew then trashed the bike and Cory attacked him. Matthew then beat the crap out of Cory and Joshua and Jones decided to help. Now the trio were getting beat up pretty bad and it wasn't getting any better. Their fight was soon interrupted by Sarah running up and yelling at Matthew, who was holding Joshua by the collar of his shirt and had been punching him in the face repeatedly before she interrupted.

"Stop it, Matthew, he's had enough, just let him go!"

Matthew then snickered and responded.

"Relax babe, I'm just having a little fun, besides, since when do I care about what YOU think? Fuck you, I'll beat the shit out of anyone I want to, and you can't do anything about it, so why don't you just shut the fuck up and just stand there and look pretty? Huh?"

"I am not your babe, and I am done with this! We're done! I never even really liked you to be honest!"

"FINE, BITCH, BE LIKE THAT, YOU WHORE, YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME TOMMOROW, AND THEN YOU'LL CRY A RIVER OF TEARS WHEN I SAY I'M NOT GONNA TAKE YOU BACK, SO JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE!"

The cheer-captain then walked up to her and addressed her as Matt and his gang continued to beat the crap out of Jones, Joshua, and Cory.

"Alright, first you bother to come here with that freak show-"she pointed at Christina as she said this-"then you break up with Matthew?! That's it, you're off the squad!"

Sarah then responded.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway, I'm tired of not being able to hang out with who I want, and I'm defiantly tired of dating a douchebag just so I can cheer every fucking Saturday at some dumbass football game! Matthew, if you value your safety and your ability to walk and move, you'll call of your brainless cronies and let go of Joshua this instant!"

Matthew then came up to her and slapped her in the face before responding.

"That's for threatening me, you fucking-"

He was then cut off by Sarah kicking him in the groin. He stumbled before getting over the pain. He then punched her and knocked the wind out of her and was about to kick her when he was interrupted by Josh screaming at him.

"DON'T-YOU-TOUCH-HER!"

Matthew then turned around and responded.

"Well what ya know, the runt can scream. Runt rage, isn't it? Cute. Now shut the fuck up and stop trying to be my boss, runt."

"I-AM-NOT-A-RUNT!"

Joshua then got up and charged at Matthew, then jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, hanging for dear life as he punched Matthew in the face. He then let go and fell to the ground as Matthew fell down as well. Cory then ran up and kicked him and Jones climbed to the top of a heap of broken cars and dropped his book bag on Matthew's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

_Meanwhile…._

Omega was panicking. Darkarayus was free, and now he was headed for Earth with an invading army. Omega thought to himself before being interrupted by Galactamus.

"Omega, the computer woke me up, is it a false alarm or has something really happened?"

Omega then responded.

"No sir, it's for real. Darkarayus has escaped, and he's heading for Earth!"

"Then I'm afraid my contingency plan must be put into action. Omega, find me 5-"

"No. Please don't say it. Please don't say it, please-"

"Omega, Earth is in danger, find me 5 teenagers with attitudes and bring them here, now!"

"I was afraid you'd say that. Activate scope program!"

Screens in the power chamber then flickered on and Omega saw a scene in a junkyard. He saw a ton of tough kids fighting against 5 teenagers. Omega then scanned them and was given access to their records. Omega then read the first record.

"Alright, I found some, here are their records. Alright, this one's a girl, she's 14, her name is Christina Fieldman, she's a misunderstood girl who is bullied, and according to the video footage I'm getting she's quite a spirited fighter. The next one's a girl as well. She's 15 and her name is Sarah Foster. She's very spirited and is very kind. Then there's this one. He's a 16 year old boy named Cory Wilson. He's a loner who has a passion for motorcycles and reading. He's also a great fighter. Alright, then there's Jacob Clark, he's 14 and he's a very intelligent individual for someone of his age, he's a very strong fighter too. Then there's this last one. His name is Joshua Sanders. He's 15 and he's very spirited, but he's sort of small for his age. He's really talented and strong however."

"Alright, they're perfect, warp them here now, we're running out of time."

Omega then pressed a few buttons on a console and then pressed another one. He then waited as the warp signal traveled to their location.

_Back to our heroes…._

The fight was getting ugly fast. Blood was pouring out of Cory's ear, Jacob's elbow was scraped really bad, Josh's nose was bleeding very fast, Sarah was severely bruised, and Christina's leg was badly bruised as well. They were about to get beat really bad when they suddenly were teleported away by and unknown force. They then felt themselves land on hard ground and they looked around. They then saw a strange looking robot and a strange white head inside a tube. They were then addressed by the head.

"Hello, my name is Galactamus, welcome to my power chamber, you're world is in grave danger and I have selected you to become an elite fighting force to save it from this danger, we don't have a lot of time and-"

He was then cut off by Josh.

"Alright, wait a minute. What danger? And what are you?"

"I am Galactamus, a Deltraxian from the planet of Deltrax; long ago I lived in peace along with my brother, Darkarayus. Our world was a peaceful planet, but we were not naïve. We knew as well as anyone that our world could fall under attack by invading forces, so the Council of Peace was formed. Their mission was to guard our planet. My brother and I studied at an academy where youngsters were trained to fight in case of an attack on our planet. Then, after 3 years of training, the Council saw potential in my brother and I and we were chosen to enroll in a special division of the academy. We were trained to one day become Power Rangers, a special breed of soldier that would be the last thing standing in an invading army's way of conquering our planet. 2 years later I was chosen above my brother to become the White Guardian Ranger. My brother became extremely jealous and angry, feeling that 5 years of training had been wasted. He then left the academy and swore revenge. He returned a year later with an evil army formed for one reason and one reason only: to enslave us all. He murdered the council, and our planet was thrust into war. Eventually we sealed him and his evil army inside an ancient tomb, but at a high price: the 5 other power rangers gave their lives to seal them away. I sealed their morphers away in the ancient Tomb of Warriors along with my own, but I returned years later to take their morphers back in case of emergency. I then sealed the tomb and returned here with Omega, my robot companion, and I have rested here ever since, waiting for danger to arise so I could form a team of Power Rangers to save the day. Now Darkarayus and his evil army have returned, and I need a team of new heroes to protect your planet. You are those heroes."

Cory then spoke up.

"Morphers? Power Rangers? An evil army? This is hard to believe."

"You have doubts, but you have been chosen. Joshua. You are brave, considerate, and strong. You shall become the Red Lion Ranger and wield the powers of the Red Lion Zord."

Joshua then felt himself surge with power. Galactamus then continued.

"Jacob. You are brilliant, bold, and spirited. The world thrives on brilliant minds like yours. You shall become the Blue Shark Ranger, and wield the powers of the Blue Shark Zord."

Jacob felt himself surge with power as well.

"Cory. You are passionate, strong, and perseverant. You never back down from a fight, and always go to great lengths to accomplish your goals. You shall become the Green Gorilla Ranger, and wield the powers of the Green Gorilla Zord."

He then continued.

"Sarah. You are kind, caring, and loving, yet you lack the courage to express yourself. But no more, for you shall become the Pink Wildcat Ranger and shall wield the powers of the Pink Wildcat Zord."

He then continued.

"Christina. You are passionate, creative, and have a great personality. You shall become the Yellow Tiger Ranger, and wield the powers of the Yellow Tiger Zord. You five have been chosen for these traits, and you shall become great warriors. I have great faith in you. You must fight will all your might, because if you fail, then your planet shall fall and Darkarayus shall enslave all of humanity."

Omega then addressed them.

"Ai ai ai ai! Darkarayus has sent his minions to attack the city!"

Galactamus then addressed them.

"It appears that the battle begins. Here, these are your power morphers, whenever you are in danger, thrust them to the sky and call out the name of your power animal, and you shall unlock your Ranger powers. Now go, and defend your city!"

They then felt themselves being teleported. They then materialized. They saw a group of aliens attacking people. They then looked at each other before Joshua addressed them.

"Let's fight em!"

They then fought them. They fought back and forth for 5 minutes before being overwhelmed by them. They then looked at each other once more and Josh broke the silence.

"So, you know those morphers he gave us? Now would be a VERY good time to use them. It's Morphin time!"

They then got their morphers off of their waists and used them. Joshua went first.

"Lion!"

He then transformed into the Red Lion Ranger. Jones went next.

"Shark!"

He then transformed into the Blue Shark Ranger. Cory went next.

"Gorilla!"

He then transformed into the Green Gorilla Ranger. Sarah went next.

"Wildcat!"

She then transformed into the Pink Wildcat Ranger. Chris morphed next.

"Tiger!"

She then transformed into the Yellow Tiger Ranger. They then did different poses and said different things.

"With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force Red!"

"With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force Blue!"

"With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force Green!"

"With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force Pink"

"With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force Yellow!"

Joshua then yelled.

"Galactic Force-FOREVER!"

They then did different poses and an explosion erupted from behind them. They then got out their weapons. Josh went first.

"Red Lion Saber!"

Josh then watched as a weapon that resembled a red light saber from Star Wars materialized in his hand. Jones went next.

"Blue Shark Daggers!"

Jacob then watched as two daggers that were shaped like sharks materialized in his hands. Cory went next.

"Green Gorilla Fists!"

Cory then watched as two big metal gloves like objects shaped like a gorilla's clenched fists materialized around his hands. Sarah went next.

"Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Sarah then watched as a Pink whip materializes in her hand. Christina went next.

"Yellow Tiger Claws!"

Christina then watched as two big metal gloves like objects that resembled a tiger's paws with claws unsheathed materialized around her hands.

They then charged at the aliens and attacked them. They soon defeated all of them and a bigger alien appeared and addressed them.

"So, you must be the new power rangers, huh? I thought you'd show up. I am General Murdox, and I am here to destroy you!"

Joshua then responded.

"We'll see about that!"

They then battled him. Eventually his power was drained and he stumbled, on the brink of falling over. He then got out a potion and drank it. He then grew to massive size and Joshua panicked.

"Great, now what?"

Omega then addressed them via their morphers.

"Rangers, those Zords that Galactamus mentioned? They're giant robots! And they combine to form a MegaZord!"

"Alright then, guys, let's try that! Summon Zords!"

They then did different poses as they summoned their Zords.

"Red Lion Zord, activate!"

The Red Lion Zord then appeared and Joshua jumped up and went inside of it. Jones then summoned his Zord.

"Blue Shark Zord, activate!"

The Blue Shark Zord then appeared and he entered it. Cory went next.

"Green Gorilla Zord, activate!"

The Green Gorilla Zord then appeared and he entered it. Sarah went next.

"Pink Wildcat Zord, activate!"

The Pink Wildcat Zord then appeared and she entered it. Christina then summoned her Zord.

"Yellow Tiger Zord, activate!"

The Yellow Tiger Zord then appeared and she entered it. They then battled the now giant Murdox. After 3 minutes of fighting him he still didn't have a scratch. Joshua then spoke.

"Aww man, this isn't working, let's try the MegaZord!"

They then prepared to form the MegaZord. Josh then spoke.

"Galactic Force MegaZord formation, activate!"

The Zords then came together to form the MegaZord. The Yellow Tiger and Pink Wildcat Zords formed the right and left legs respectively, the Blue Shark and Green Gorilla Zords formed the left and right arms respectively, and the Red Lion Zord formed the head and chest. Joshua then spoke once more.

"Galactic Force MegaZord, powered up! Summon MegaZord weapon! Galactic Saber!"

A bolt of lightning then came and struck the left hand of them MegaZord. The bolt then stayed in the hand for a few seconds before becoming a sword. They then used the sword to fight Murdox. After five minutes of battling him his health was really low and they used a finishing move on him. Joshua spoke.

"Galactic Sword! Finishing move: Triple Strike!"

The MegaZord then hit him three times, once diagonal left, once diagonal right, and once over the head. The MegaZord then turned around as Murdox exploded behind it. Joshua then spoke once more.

"We did it! Power Rangers FOREVER!"

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long chapter, the others will be shorter, I promise. BTW Soon on my deviant art page I will have pics of the rangers and their MegaZord so check it out soon my deviant art username is RocketShark216 if you can't find it then just pm me and ill pm u bak with a link to my page. Please make sure to read and review. Alright for now this is RocketShark216 signing out. See ya next time bye! XD**


	3. Day of the Dragon

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 3: Day of the Dragon**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 3 of PRGF! In this chapter Darkarayus sends is evil General Serpentinx (pronounced Ser-pen-teen-ix) to Waters Edge to find an awesome power hidden deep beneath the city. However Darkarayus doesn't know that the power is a power beyond anyone's control. Now the rangers must find the power and dispose of it before Darkarayus gets his hands on it and destroys everything in existence. Can they complete their mission? Or will life as we know it be destroyed? Find out in this action packed chapter of PRGF! Here's the disclaimer:**

**Jacob: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does, however, own the story of Galactic Force, as well as Galactamus, Darkarayus, his evil Generals, Omega, the Zords, Joshua, me, Cory, Sarah, Christina, Matthew, Shadow, Deltrax, Goltron, and the Council of Peace. Enjoy the chapter!**

It had been a week since Joshua had become a Power Ranger, and life had been awesome. Now he and Jacob had some friends for a change. The team of rangers had talked every day at lunch and they had also hung out every day after school when they had the chance. Even better, Sarah had finally broken up with Matthew and Joshua actually had a chance with her. Well, if he didn't blow it first. But right now none of that mattered, because Joshua was currently packing his bags. Why? Well, Jones' parents were going away for a few days and Jones was going to watch the house. Jones had invited Josh to spend the night and Josh was more than happy to accept this invitation from his best friend. At first Josh's parents had been a bit skeptical about allowing the boys to be left alone but they soon got over it after they realized that they could keep an eye on the both of them; Jones lived right next door to them, after all. Joshua finished packing his bags and then collapsed on his bed. He then took a deep breath and sighed. _Maybe if my room had been a bit cleaner than finding my stuff would not have been so tiring. _Joshua then pulled his morpher out of his book bag and examined it. He had only been a Power Ranger for about a week now and he hadn't had a chance to examine his morpher thoroughly yet. It was quite shiny and awesome looking, but Joshua knew that it was a force to be reckoned with, and that being a Power Ranger was no cake-walk. Joshua had been a bit more well behaved after becoming the Red Lion Ranger; in fact, some could say that he was maturing because of his new powers. The truth was, Joshua was a bit of a troubled kid, he didn't try to get in trouble, but somehow he always did anyway. However he knew that if his parents paid too much attention to him, they'd start worrying, and then they'd start checking his stuff, and if they checked his stuff, they'd check his backpack, which was where he hid his morpher. If his parents found out it would be disastrous, they'd never let him be a Power Ranger, and besides, even if they did support him, they'd be in danger, Galactamus had made the five of them swear to keep it a secret, because if everyone knew then they'd become a liability. Joshua wasn't too worried, however, for he wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping it a secret. Jones had been having an INCREDIBLY hard time keeping his morpher hidden, mostly because unlike Joshua, who had both an older brother as well as a younger brother, Jones was an only child, so Jones' parents were always paying attention to him, and if he acted suspicious, they'd investigate, and Jones wouldn't be able to deflect their attention away from him. Joshua then put his morpher away and slung his book bag over his shoulder before putting on his trademark red cap and opening his bedroom door. He almost jumped up to the ceiling when he saw his little brother waiting against the door. _That figures. He probably was spying on me. God, he's such a pest. _Joshua then addressed his little brother.

"Jimmy, what the heck, stop spying on me, don't you have anything better to do?"

Jimmy then responded.

"I wasn't spying on you!"

"Yes, you were. I opened my door and you fell on the floor. You were leaning against my door the entire time. Stop it, go mind your own business, can't you go bug Robert for a change?"

"I would, but he's not here. He's on a date. Unlike you."

"Jimmy, butt out, it's my life, not yours, how about you pay attention to YOUR life for a change, like the fact that you're failing Science? Besides, I've been on plenty of dates before, I just haven't found the right girl yet, you'll understand when you're my age. Now please get away from my room? Don't you have homework to do?"

Joshua then watched as his 11 year old brother turned and ran down the hall towards his room. _Go figure. He always trys to get away with not doing his homework. Good thing I caught him too, or he would've gotten a good lecture from his teachers tomorrow. _Joshua then walked down the hall until he reached the stairs. He then walked down the stairs and greeted his parents.

"Alright, guys, I'm ready."

His father then responded.

"Okay, have a good time, also make sure you two don't do anything too reckless, and remember you don't have school tomorrow so sleep in as long as you need to."

"Got it."

His mother than spoke.

"Alright, we love you, have a good time, and remember the latest you can be home tomorrow is 7:30. We're counting on you."

"Alright, I love you guys too, see you later."

Joshua then walked out the door and headed right next door before knocking on the door. Jones then opened it and greeted him.

"Josh, what's up man? My folks left like an hour ago. Alright just come in and you can leave your bags wherever."

Joshua then did so. Jones then addressed him.

"So…wanna play video games?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Alright, let's get some snacks first."

"Ok."

The two then walked to the kitchen and looked in the pantry. Josh got a Pepsi and Jones got a Coke. (**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PEPSI OR COKE OR ANY OTHER REAL WORLD SODAS. IF A SODA IS MADE UP I'LL TELL YOU.**) Josh then smiled. Ever since the two were old enough to drink soda in the 4th grade Jones had always preferred a good old classic Coke while Josh had always been more of a Pepsi fan. For some reason Josh found Coke to be a little too sweet while Jones found Pepsi to be too sweet also. Oh well. Friends do have their differences. They then got some chips and headed to the basement. Jones was an only child, so it made sense that he was somewhat spoiled, and he kinda was. As soon as you walked in the basement you could see. There was a living room with a huge flat screen TV, then there was a bar which belonged to his parents, they had locked up the beer a long time ago after one of Jones' friends had knocked over a bottle of beer from 1945(that's special beer right there.) Then when you turned the corner there was two different doors. One door had the words "Dad's Man cave. Do not enter." above the door, while the other simply said "Jacob's Gameroom." They then went inside the game room to find a sight for sore eyes, even if Joshua had seen it every time he came over. Inside the game room there were 3 different TVs. Each had a different game system hooked up to them. The first TV was the smallest of the three; it wasn't even HD, which was rare for a TV in Jacob's house. It had a New U hooked up to it. (**New U is a parody of Wii U, I made it up. I first mentioned it in chapter 2 or 3 of my TAWOG story, Elmore High School Adventures.**) The second TV was a bit larger and was HD. It had a GameStation hooked up to it. (**GameStation is an obvious parody of PlayStation, I made it up. It first appeared in Elmore High School Adventures.**) The third TV was the largest of the three and was also HD. It had a GameBox hooked up to it. (**GameBox is a parody of Xbox, I made it up. It first appeared in my fanfiction Code Lyoko Evolution.**) Then to the right of the TVs there were 3 computers lined up against the wall. One was a desktop computer with Windows 8, this computer was Jone's Gaming Computer, this computer was primarily used by Jones for PC gaming. Then right next to it there was a iMac, Jones was a bit nerdy and sometimes he made homemade movies, and he used the iMac to edit these films. Right now Jones was in the middle of making a documentary/ comedy about High School Clichés, in which he went around school on Saturdays and interviewed different students and basically attempted to better understand their Cliché, but Jones acted like it was more of a nature documentary to make it seem funny and entertaining. He had even downloaded a laugh track for the film. Next to the iMac stood a Laptop that was currently plugged into an outlet, this computer was Jones' personal computer, and he used it for homework but he also used it for social media. There was also a shelf on the wall that held all of Jones' portable game systems, he had a GameBox Lite, (**It's a portable version of the GameBox, it first appeared in my fanfiction Code: Church Camp if I'm not mistaken.**) a GSP (**A GameStation Portable, an obvious parody of PlayStation Portable, it made its first appearance in my fanfiction Elmore High School Adventures.**) and a Screen X2. **(A not so obvious parody of a DS first appeared in Elmore High School Adventures.**) Other than the massive amount of TVs, video game systems, and computers, there were also 3 or 4 bean bag chairs as well as 3 computer chairs. Jones then proceeded to ask Josh what he wanted to play.

"So…watcha wanna play?"

Josh then responded.

"Depends on if you got any new games lately."

"I got Virtual Pro Wrestling 2014 for GameBox. Ooh and I also got Quantum Force 2 for GameStation. Other than that I got Super Bunnie Bros. 3D and Knights of Ovealon 3 over the weekend."

"Hmm…let's play Quantum Force 2."

"Okay. What mode?"

"I don't know what modes are there?"

"They kept Story Mode and Battle Mode but they got rid of Duel Mode and replaced it with something called Manhunt Mode. I haven't tried it yet."

"Let's just play some Battle Mode."

They then walked over to the closet and opened it. They then walked inside and walked over to the shelf where Jones kept everything GameStation related. They then grabbed Quantum Force 2 off the shelf and opened the case. Jones then went over to the TV, turned it on, turned on the GameStation, and then spoke to Josh.

"Hey Josh, I think I put my controllers away. Would you mind getting them out for me?"

"No problem."

Josh then got the controllers and then handed one to Jones. They then turned their controllers on and Jones opened the disk tray. He then inserted the game into the tray and closed it. They then proceeded to start up the game. They then went to Battle Mode and hit enter. They then choose their characters. Jones then tried to decide who to pick.

"Man, I can't decide between Officer Armstrong or this new character named Evil General Zelzax. He's got really high stats in both the Defense and Special Attacks categories, but I've only played as him about 2 or 3 times so he's not as leveled up as Armstrong."

"Well, if Armstrong is your most leveled up guy, then pick him. I'm gonna go with General Cyclatron because I've memorized all his combos."

They then proceeded to play. The game was basically an arcade beat em up similar to Mortal Kombat, however instead of just randomly fighting every time you play as a character in any mode that character levels up and becomes stronger. Jones' character, Officer Armstrong, was a normal police officer who had really huge arms. His special power allowed him to absorb energy from his opponents and then use that energy to grow an extra pair of arms. Josh's character on the other hand could form himself into a wheel and roll towards his opponents, crushing their legs and lowering their stamina level. They then began the game. At first Jones was winning but eventually he began to get beat pretty bad by Josh. They were fighting pretty fiercely when they were interrupted by the sound of their morphers beeping. Josh then picked his up to hear Omega's voice.

"Joshua, we need you at the Power Chamber now, Darkarayus has launched an attack on the city!"

Joshua then responded.

"Alright, I'm here with Jacob, beam us there."

"Teleporting you now."

Joshua and Jacob were then teleported to the Power Chamber. They were then greeted by Galactamus.

"Good. You're all here. The Earth is in grave danger. A long time ago, during the days of the civil war of my people, a warrior named Dragonite was mortally wounded in the field of combat. Darkarayus found him, and offered to heal him for a price: Dragonite would serve Darkarayus' cause forever. Dragonite refused, and he died. Darkarayus then used his DNA to clone him. You see, Darkarayus wanted Dragonite to become a member of his army so that he could control the power of the Dragon Sword, a sword that had been passed down from father to son in Dragonite's family for generations. He cloned Dragonite, and stole the sword. However, Darkarayus wasn't able to control the power, and the sword fled, and crashed into the ancient underground ruins of Dark Caverns, an ancient city that fell eons ago. These ruins lie underneath the city that you know as Water's Edge. Now Darkarayus has discovered the location of the sword, and has sent his minions to retrieve it. If he finds the sword, he will unleash its power, for he does not know that its power cannot be controlled by any sentient being that lives today. Its power can only be wielded by members of the Dragonitian royal family, a family which Darkarayus completely wiped out. If Darkarayus finds the sword, he'll unleash a power that cannot be controlled and the world will be lost. You must find the sword before he does, or the world is doomed. Now go, and stop Darkarayus."

Omega then transported them to the location of the minions. Joshua and the other rangers then saw the monsters. Joshua then spoke.

"Aww man, looks like there's a Darkenite party going on here." (**I decided to name the main soldiers in Darkarayus' army.**) "Alright, it's morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

They then transformed. They then summoned their weapons.

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then attacked the Darkenites. Joshua took out two and Jacob took out three. Cory then took out four and Sarah and Christina took out two. They then started to get beat pretty bad by the Darkenites. Joshua then spoke.

"Man, this isn't working!"

Cory then responded.

"Yah, I know, we need something a little more powerful!"

They were then interrupted by Omega who addressed them through their morphers.

"Rangers, I've been working on new weapons for you, I'm sending the data to your morphers so you can summon your new weapons!"

They then waited until their morphers glowed. Each morpher glowed with energy that matched the color of that morpher. They then stopped glowing and Joshua spoke once more.

"Alright, let's summon our new weapons!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Pistols!"

They then fought with their new weapons. They then defeated the Darkenites and a larger alien emerged. They then tried to defeat him but he proved to be too powerful and they became frustrated. Omega then once again addressed them through their morphers.

"Rangers, your new weapon can combine to form the Galactic Force Blaster. Try that!"

Joshua then responded.

"You got it Omega. Let's summon that blaster!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle! Combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper! Combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot! Combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon! Combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Pistols! Combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force Blaster! Power Up!"

They then formed a huge cannon. They then gathered around it and prepared to fire.

All Rangers: "Galactic Force Blaster! Victory Blast! Away!"

They then fired at the large Darkenite. He then started to explode. He then used a potion and grew bigger. Joshua then spoke.

"Alright guys, let's summon the Zords!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Zord! Activate!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord! Activate!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord! Activate!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord! Activate!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord! Activate!"

They then jumped inside their Zords. Joshua then addressed them.

"Alright guys, it's time to form the MegaZord!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord Formation, activate! Red Lion Zord, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, combine!"

They then formed the MegaZord. Joshua then spoke.

"Galactic Force MegaZord, powered up! Summon MegaZord Weapon! Galactic Saber!"

They then used the sword to weaken the giant Darkenite. They then decided to use the final attack.

All Rangers: "Galactic Saber, finishing move! Triple Strike!"

They then used the triple strike. The giant Darkenite then exploded. They then heard roaring and looked to see a dragon flying in the air. Omega then contacted them via their morphers.

"Rangers! The Darkenites you were fighting were a distraction! They've freed the dragon! You must do something!"

Joshua then responded.

"But Omega, you guys said only a Dragonitian can control the power!"

"Yes, but there is an ancient prophecy that foretells of a young warrior who can control the power of the dragon by mastering the skills of his animal spirit. And we think that's you."

"What makes you say that?"

"The prophecy says that the young warrior controls the spirit of the Lion."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"We have to try."

"Alright, what do I do?"

"You have to try and calm the dragon down."

"And how do I do that?"

"Pilot the MegaZord to the dragon and then jump onto it."

They then piloted the MegaZord to the dragon. Joshua then jumped out and landed on top of the dragon. He then climbed up and attempted to calm the dragon. While he did this he accidently touched a crystal on the dragon's head. He was transported to a strange place. At first he thought he was alone but he was soon addressed by a strange shadow.

"Who are you and what do you seek? You're here for the power aren't you? Are you the Red Warrior?"

"Yes."

"It appears that you are, but that is not enough. In order to control this beast you must first learn to control your own. I am Dragonus, the guardian of the Dragon. I was presumed to be killed eons ago, but in reality my life force was transferred into this crystal, the crystal in which I now reside. In order to prove that you are worthy to control the power of the Deltraxian Dragon you must defeat me in battle using the powers of the Deltraxian Lion."

"Okay."

"Now de-morph."

"What? Why?"

"Your morpher gives you powers, yes, but it does not help to make you a warrior unless you first control the spirit of the animal inside. Now de-morph."

"Fine. Red Lion Ranger, power down!"

"Now you must use your powers to defeat me."

Joshua: Summon the Animal Spirit! Power of the Lion!"

Joshua then felt himself being transformed. He was now wearing chain armor. On the chest plate there was a Lion shape sticking out. He also wore a silver helmet. He was then addressed by Dragonus.

"Alright, now it's my turn."

Dragonus: "Summon the Animal Spirit! Power of the Dragon!"

Dragonus then transformed. He was now wearing shiny green armor with wings and a Dragon shape coming out of the chest plate. He was also wearing a shiny green helmet. He then took out a magic wand and waved it. He and Joshua were then transported into an arena. Joshua then spoke.

"What is this place? Where'd the crystal go?"

"The crystal? Inside the crystal, the possibilities are endless. This crystal contains inside of it an entire universe. Now, it is time for us to battle. Now summon your weapon."

Joshua: "Deltraxian Lion Sword!"

Dragonus: "Deltraxian Dragon Sword!"

They then battled. At first Joshua was losing but then Joshua finally beat him. Dragonus then de-morphed and spoke.

"Enough. You have defeated me using the power of the Deltraxian Lion, and as such have proven your worthiness. I have waited for centuries to have someone to pass my powers onto to so that I could finally die in peace. For thousands of years I have lived only to find the Red Warrior, and now I can finally die and rest in peace. Here, take the crystal, it's yours now."

Joshua was then transported back onto the Dragon, who was now calm now. He then jumped off the dragon and watched as it flew towards Deltrax.

**Sorry for the somewhat confusing and quick ending. See ya next chapter! Please review!"**


	4. Attack of the Soul Eater P1

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 4: Attack of the Soul Eater Part 1**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 4 of PRGF! In this chapter, Darkarayus sends a soul sucking monster named Ceverex (pronounced server-ix) to steal the souls of the rangers. Now the Power Rangers must stop Ceverex before they all lose their souls. Will they succeed? Find out by reading the chapter. BTW here's the disclaimer:**

**Cory: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does however own all the story and characters in Galactic Force, including me and the other rangers. Please read and review otherwise I might not get paid!**

**Me: Since when do I pay you?**

**Cory: You don't…but you should. It's pretty strenuous being a Power Ranger, even if I am just a made up character. **

**Me: Dangit your right. We'll work something out. As for you (points to the reader.) read my fanfic or I won't pay you either!**

**Cory: You pay them? Now that just isn't right. I deserve to be paid too, being a Green Ranger is really hard work!**

**Me: ENOUGH! READ THE FANFIC OR DIE! LOL JK BUT READ IT ANYWAY.**

Darkarayus seethed with anger inside his quarters. His minions had failed him once more, and he was tired of it. He was out of ideas and even if he had any his minions would most likely fail him yet again. He was then interrupted by General Serpentinx, his right hand man.

"Sir, I have a plan to defeat those pesky Power Rangers."

Darkarayus then responded.

"Well I hope it's a good one, Serpentinx, because those Rangers are beginning to pose a problem. I wish I was stronger, than I could just go down there and kill the Rangers myself, but I'm still weak from being sealed away. I haven't tasted the wild fruit of Deltraxian trees in eons, I'm so hungry, and this measly food isn't helping, no Deltraxian should have to settle for this, this isn't how we were meant to live, imagine how many unworthy creatures are eating that juicy fruit on Deltrax right now, I almost regret my hasty decision to leave Deltrax on a quest for revenge without even taking the time to gather supplies, but that decision cannot be taken back. What's this plan you've come up with? Is it good?"

"Well, sort of. I have created a new monster that can suck away people's souls. Meet Ceverex!"

Ceverex then came bounding in. He then greeted his master.

"Hello your majesty, I am Ceverex, I can suck away anyone's soul, in fact that's what I intend to do to those stupid Rangers!"

Darkarayus then addressed Serpentinx.

"That's a very convincing monster you have there, but until you prove that he can do what you claim he can then he serves no purpose to me. Bring in some Darkenites so we can test him."

Serpentinx then nodded and exited the room. He then came back with Darkenites. Ceverex then proved himself and Darkarayus addressed him.

"So, you actually can do what Serpentinx claims you can do. Now go, and destroy the Rangers!"

Ceverex then responded.

"Yes master."

Darkarayus then hit a button on his console and Ceverex was teleported. He then began to attack Water's Edge.

_Meanwhile…._

Joshua and Jacob were walking to their lockers after a hard day at school when they were greeted by Sarah.

"Hey guys, what's up? You have a good day?"

Joshua then responded.

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, Chris and I are heading over to Aqua's Diner to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"I guess. That sound good to you Jacob?"

Jacob then responded.

"Yeah whatever."

Sarah then spoke.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there."

_Later, at Aqua's Diner…._

Joshua and Jacob stood outside Aqua's Diner. They then went inside and met Sarah and Christina. Joshua then greeted Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, we made it."

Sarah then responded.

"Cool."

Chris then greeted them.  
"Hey guys."

Jacob then responded.

"Hi ya."

They were about to walk over to the counter when they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They then saw Cory lock it up and walk inside. Cory then greeted them.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here!"

Joshua then responded.

"Well, we're here. So, let's get a table, I'm starving!"

They were then seated. They then received a call from Omega. They then answered and Omega spoke.

"Rangers, come quick, Darkarayus has launched an attack against the city."

Joshua then responded.

"Alright, we're ready."

They then went outside and proceeded to go behind the building. Confident that no one was watching, they then teleported. They then saw a group of Darkenites surrounding a bigger monster. They then attempted to fight. After a few minutes they decided it wasn't working. Joshua then spoke.

"Alright guys, this isn't working, you guys ready?"

They then all responded in unison.

"Yeah!"

Joshua then spoke.  
"Alright then. It's morphin time!"  
Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

They then transformed. They then did different poses as they spoke again.

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force Blue!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force Green!"

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force Pink!"

Christina: "With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force Yellow!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force- Rangers-ready!"

All Rangers: "Power Rangers Forever!"

They then summoned their weapons.

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then fought the monsters and soon all of them except Ceverex were defeated. They then summoned their other weapons.

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Pistols!"

They then used their new weapons on him. It seemed to have no effect so they combined their weapons.

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle! Combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper! Combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot! Combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon! Combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Pistols! Combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force Blaster! Power Up!"

They then gathered around the blaster and prepared to fire.

All Rangers: "Victory Blast! Away!"

They then fired the blaster at him. He then dodged it and fired it back at them. They were then instantly de-morphed. Ceverex then ran away. Joshua then spoke.

"Dangit, he got away. Now what?"

Cory then responded in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Duh. We GO AFTER HIM BEFORE HE SUCKS EVERBODY'S SOUL AWAY!"

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya next time with chapter 4. **


	5. Attack of the Soul Eater P2

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 5: Attack of the Soul Eater Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here with chapter 5 of PRGF! In this chapter, the Rangers go after Ceverex. Please read and review, I really appreciate it! Alright, here's the disclaimer:**

**Sarah: Hey guys, Sarah here, I'm here to say that RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does however own the story of Galactic Force as well as me and the other Rangers and any other OCS in this fic. Thank you and please review.**

The Rangers were panicking. Ceverex, the soul sucking monster sent to destroy them by Darkarayus, had gotten away, and they couldn't find him. Joshua then had an idea. He then shared it with his friends.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Cory then responded.

"Alright then. I say us three guys go the way he ran off and the girls go look behind where we were fighting. It'll be less dangerous for them if we go where he's obviously set a trap."

Jacob then responded.

"Cory, you've got the right idea and everything, but we should go behind where we were fighting, because he probably thinks we were expecting him to stay on the path he used to get away, meaning the flank would be more dangerous. The girl should go check out the path, it's less dangerous."

Cory then responded.

"Sorry, didn't think about it like that, you're right."

They then split up. Joshua, Jacob, and Cory walked a little ways before running into Ceverex. Ceverex then addressed them.

"Hello Rangers, I'm gonna go now, have fun playing with my Darkenites."

He then threw down a strange looking capsule of sorts. It then exploded into a cloud of smoke and then when the smoke cleared there stood a troop of Darkenites. Joshua wasted no time coming up with a plan.

"Alright guys, its morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

They then transformed before speaking again.

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force-Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force-Blue!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force-Green!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force-Rangers Red through Green-Ready!"

All three: "Power Rangers Forever!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Alright guys, let's summon our weapons!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

They then fought the Darkenites. At first the fight was going good but then it took a turn for the worst. Omega then communicated with them via their morphers.

"Rangers, I've just finished designing a new weapon combo for you, I'm sending it to your morphers."

Their morphers then started to glow. Joshua's glowed red, Jacob's glowed blue, and Cory's glowed green. They then stopped glowing and they then formed the weapon.

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists, combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force Crossbow, power up!"

They then fired the crossbow at the Darkenites.

All three: "Victory Blast, away!"

The victory blast then hit the Darkenites and they subsequently exploded. The three rangers then de-morphed before running down the path, determined to find Ceverex.

_Meanwhile, down the path the girls took…._

Sarah and Christina walked down the path. They then ran into Ceverex. He then greeted them.

"Why hello girls, I'm just gonna leave now, but don't worry, you won't be lonely, there're some desperate Darkenites headed your way that would LOVE to check you out. BYE!"

He then jumped up and threw a capsule at them before flying away. Sarah then spoke.

"Dangit, he got away!"

Christina then responded.

"That's not our only problem right now Sarah, look at the capsule!"

The capsule exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood a group of Darkenites. Sarah then spoke.

"So, they're the guys who want to check us out, huh? Well, the only thing they're going to be checking out is us in spandex. You ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's morphin time!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

They then transformed before speaking again.

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force-Pink!"

Christina: "With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force-Yellow!"

Sarah: "Galactic Force-Rangers Pink and Yellow-Ready!"

Both: "Power Rangers Forever!"

They then fought for a few minutes. They then summoned their weapons.

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then fought the Darkenites for a few minutes. They then started to get beat pretty bad. Sarah then spoke.

"Chris, this isn't working. Our weapons aren't strong enough, and even if we use our other weapons we don't have the guys with us so we won't be able to form the blaster. What do we do?"

"Beats me."

Omega then addressed them through their morphers.

"Rangers, I've been working on a new weapon combo for the Pink Wildcat Whip and the Yellow Tiger Claws, I finished it a few minutes ago. I'm sending the data to your morphers now."

Their morphers then begun to glow. Sarah's glowed pink while Christina's glowed Yellow. They then stopped glowing and they formed the weapon.

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip, combine!"

Christina: Yellow Tiger Claw, combine!"

Sarah: "Galactic Force Claw Launcher, power up!"

Both: Victory Blast, away!"

They then destroyed the other Darkenites and de-morphed before going down the path, hoping to find Ceverex.

_Meanwhile, back on the path the guys took….._

Joshua, Jacob, and Cory had been walking for a long time. They then found a curve in the road. They then turned and Joshua ran right into someone. He then fell down alongside the person he bumped into. Jacob then unwittingly tripped over them and Cory did as well. Cory and Jacob then stood up and Joshua looked at the person he had ran into to see it was Sarah. They then looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. After what seemed like an eternity they were interrupted by Cory.

"Let's get a move on, love birds; Ceverex is still out there somewhere."

Joshua and Sarah immediately snapped out of it and shot up. They then backed away from each other and then turned their heads as they blushed. Joshua then tried to hide his blush with his shoulders, it sort of worked but you could still see the other side. He then grabbed his hat off the ground and put it on before speaking.

"Lovebirds? I don't know what you were referring to Cory but that was not what it looked like. Just a simple fall."

Sarah then spoke.

"Yah. A simple fall. Now get over it Cory, find something else to entertain yourself."

Cory then responded.

"Righhht. Let's get going shall we, before that…thing goes and sucks away someone's soul."

Joshua then nodded. They then stood for a while before they heard screaming. They then ran in the direction of the screaming and saw Ceverex sucking a woman's soul. Joshua then addressed him.

"Hey freak show, stop sucking people's souls, now, or else!"

Ceverex then responded.

"Or else what?"

"Well, since you wanna know so badly, I guess we'll just show you. You guys ready?"

Jacob, Cory, Sarah, and Christina then nodded before speaking in unison.

"Ready!"

Joshua then spoke once more.

"It's morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

They then transformed before speaking again.

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force-Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force-Blue!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force-Green!"

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force-Pink!"

Christina: "With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force-Yellow!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force-Rangers-Ready!"

All rangers: "Power Rangers Forever!"

Ceverex then spoke.

"Oooh, I'm so scared! I'll just suck your souls, and then all this Power Ranger business will be done with and my master'll be able to conquer Earth!"

Joshua then responded.

"We'll never let you win! Alright guys, let's summon our weapons!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then fought him. Joshua then got in a duel with him. They then locked swords and they both pushed with all their might, each trying to break the lock. Ceverex then addressed him.

"You might as well give up now, boy, before I suck your soul, I could just do it right now."

Joshua then responded.

"I'm not backing down, ever, so show me your worst, it'll only make me fight harder!"

"You're just delaying the inevitable, boy, I will suck your soul, and when I do, you'll be sucked into the nether world, and you'll be at peace. You should just give up now, no one cares about your existence, and no one will miss you when you are gone, that's the thing about you humans-your all just a bunch of selfish twits running around on a planet you're not even worthy of. You are a primitive species and you don't even care about each other. You should just give up and let us get rid of this infestation you call civilization."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. I am not backing down from this fight, and I'm certainly not going to willingly let you kill me. You're wrong, Ceverex, there are people that care about me, I have tons of family and friends that'll miss me if I die, and humans may be selfish, but we can change, you have no right to choose who lives and who dies, no one does, and if you think you can defeat us just by trash talking humanity, you're highly MISTAKEN!"

Joshua then broke the lock and slashed Ceverex. Ceverex then spoke.

"Fine boy, if you won't give me your soul...then I'll just have to TAKE IT!"

Ceverex then charged at Joshua. Joshua then rolled out of the way and Ceverex tumbled and fell. Joshua then took advantage of this situation and spoke.

"Quick, let's summon the blaster!"

They then summoned the blaster and then Joshua spoke.

"Alright, Ceverex, you managed to dodge it last time, but you're not going to this time!"

All rangers: "Victory Blast, away!"

They then fired at Ceverex. Ceverex then began to explode. He then flew backwards before drinking a potion and growing huge. He then addressed the Rangers.  
"So, Rangers, think you can handle me when I'm TEN STORIES TALL?!"

Joshua then responded.

"Well, at first I was daunted, but then I remembered what we do when you guys get big. Let's summon the Zords!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Zord, activate!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, activate!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, activate!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, activate!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, activate!"

The Zords were then summoned. The Rangers then hopped inside their respective Zords. Joshua then spoke.

"Alright guys, we need MegaZord power, now!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord formation, activate! Red Lion Zord, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord, online! Summon MegaZord Weapon! Galactic Saber!"

They then fought with Ceverex. He then became very weak and then Joshua spoke.

"Alright guys, time to send this guy back where he came from."

All rangers: "Galactic Saber, finishing move: Triple Strike!"

They then performed the move and Ceverex exploded. They then turned the MegaZord around and Joshua spoke.

"We did it! Power Rangers Forever!"

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya next time with chapter 6!**


	6. Attack of the Insectoids

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 6: Attack of the Insectoids**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 6 of PRGF! In this chapter, it suddenly grows really warm in Water's Edge, and the Rangers plan to spend Saturday together at the beach. Meanwhile Darkarayus is planning to send an army of humanoid alien bugs down to Earth to destroy the city. Can the Rangers stop Darkarayus and his evil plan? Find out in this brand new chapter! Here's the disclaimer:**

**Christina: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks such as "Morphers" or "MegaZord." He does however own myself and the other 4 Rangers as well as Omega, Galactamus, Darkarayus, Serpentinx, and the rest of the characters in Galactic Force. Thank you.**

It had been a very hot day outside, in fact in Joshua's mind it was the hottest Friday in October he had ever experienced. Now Joshua and Jacob were heading to their lockers after what had seemed like the shortest school day ever to get their things when Joshua was tapped on the shoulder. He then spun around and saw Sarah and Christina. Jacob then turned around as well and Sarah addressed them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Joshua then responded.

"Nothing much, just getting our stuff so we can walk home."

"Oh. By the way have you noticed how hot it is outside?"

"Yah. Kind of weird, seeing how it's still fall."

"Yah. Well anyways Chris and I thought that it might be fun if we all 4 go to the beach tomorrow to cool down."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun, but we should probably invite Cory too, I mean we're getting to be really close with each other over this whole Ranger deal and it'd be wrong to exclude him."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that, I wasn't trying to exclude him, I just thought that if we asked him he wouldn't come. He's always working down in his garage. He might now want to come."

"I'll call him and ask him, I asked him for his number after our first ranger battle so I'd be able to get ahold of him in case of an attack on the city."

"Why didn't you ask me for my number?"

"Umm…..well…..because I was afraid you'd think I wanted it for something else…."

"Why would I think that?"

"Ummm…I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I just remembered that I have to be home early so I can watch my little brother….my parents are going out and my older brother's on a school trip right now…bye!"

He then ran towards the door. He then stopped as if he forgot something. He then came back and grabbed Jacob by the collar and began to drag him. Jacob then spoke in pain.

"Ouchhhhh! Stop!"

Joshua then let go and spoke.

"Sorry man."

Jacob then addressed the girls.

"See you ladies tomorrow at the beach!"

The two boys then left the school and Christina addressed Sarah.

"Sarah, I have a feeling I know why you asked why he didn't ask for your number."

Sarah then responded.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a crush on him."

"Why the heck would you think that?"

"Let's see. Well, before we went to the junkyard, you almost said something about why you wanted to help Joshua, and then you stopped yourself, then last week when we were tracking down Ceverex last week and you two ran into each other and you both fell and then you looked at each other and stared and you were sitting in his lap and you almost leaned in and-"

"Please don't talk about that time at the park please. It's embarrassing."

"Fine. Keep denying it, I already know, and you do too, so it doesn't matter. Besides, who am I going to tell? It's not like I have a bunch of friends that want to hear everything I have to say. I'm not exactly popular. You're the only somewhat popular friend I have."

"Alright fine, I have a crush on Joshua. But if you tell anyone-"

"Again, not going to. Stop worrying, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. So, do you like any boys?"

"Well, there is one, but I don't think he'd ever notice me."

"Really? I bet you're wrong. Who is he?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because you would tell."

Who would I tell?"

"Everyone. You're the popular one out of the two of us, remember?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, you are."

"I used to be, but that was before I got kicked off cheer squad."

"Well if I tell you, you might very well tell everyone and embarrass me in front of the whole school so you can be popular again. I've seen it in movies."

"Well, movies are fiction, and besides, I told you my secret, it's only fair you tell me yours."  
"Fine, but if you tell, I'll consider it more offensive than calling me Christina."

"Ok, deal. By the way why don't you like that name?"

"If I tell you then you cannot tell anyone as long as you live."

"Ok."

"Alright, a long time ago, I had a twin sister named Terry. She was my best friend. We did everything together. Then when we were 7 she was diagnosed of Leukemia. She struggled for a long time, and then one day when we were 10 she just died. Ever since then I've never opened up to anyone, and I've never made any new friends, because I was afraid my sister would think I was replacing her. At first my parents and my brothers and sisters understood but after my 12th birthday they got tired of it and expected me to stop grieving. I really wanted to stop being sad, but I just couldn't. Now my mom and dad are always hard on me and my brothers and sisters make fun of me on a daily basis."

"Oh my god that's horrible. But what does that have to do with you not liking the name Christina?"

"When I was little everybody called me Chris. The only person that called me that on a regular basis was Terry. Mom and Dad called me it sometimes, like when I was in trouble or when they just felt like it. After Terry died I never let anyone call me Christina. My mom and dad do it to try to get me to shape up and my brothers and sisters do it just to make me cry."

"Oh that's so horrible. I swear on my life that I will never call you Christina ever again."

"Good, and if you value your life, you'll keep that commitment."

"Agreed. Now can you tell me who you like?"

"Fine. I have a crush on Jacob."

"What?! Why him? You could like any other guy in this school, and you pick the resident nerd?"

"You're so shallow. I don't know why, but I find nerds extremely cute. I can't help myself. Now that I've told you, you better not tell."

"I won't. I promise. Anyway, I feel bad for you, but your sister would want you to move on and make new friends."

"I know that now, it's just that now that I've developed a shell it's kind of hard to make friends, also being the new girl doesn't really help."

"Well, I'm your friend."

"True, maybe I am wrong."

"Alright, I've got to go home, its Taco night and my mom'll freak if I'm late. Text ya later?"

"Yah sure."

Sarah then left the school.

_Meanwhile, at Joshua's house…._

Joshua was sitting on the couch, attempting to text Jacob while his little brother Jimmy annoyed him. Jimmy then addressed him.

"Hey Joshua, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Joshua then responded.

"Yes, actually, I am. Tomorrow Jacob and I are going to the beach with some friends."

"Friends? What friends? You guys are both freaking losers."

"Watch it Jimmy or I'll send you to bed an hour earlier than planned."

"Fine."

"And yes, we actually do have friends."

"Who?"

"Well, there's Christina, and then there's Cory, and then there's Sarah…"

"Sarah? Sarah Foster? She's YOUR friend? Dude, she's the most popular girl at your school, how the heck is she friends with YOU?!"

"Well, little brother, me, Jacob, Cory, Christina, and her have been hanging out for a few weeks and we're actually quite good friends. Now stay out of it."

"I can't believe you're friends with Sarah Foster and her little sister won't even notice me. And I thought YOU were the loser."

"Again, watch it, and also, you're a little too young to be dating anyway, let alone date a girl as popular as Sammy Foster."

"Now you're starting to sound like mom and dad. I used to like it when you watched me. Now it's just lame. I wish Robert was here, you're boring."

"Well, I was planning on letting you have ice cream before dinner, but since you think I'm "Lame" I guess my ideas are lame. So, I won't be giving you ANY ice cream."

"How dare you use my favorite food to get me to admit your cool?"

"I just dare. Go in the kitchen and get a bowl, I'll be there in a minute to help you, just after I talk to Jacob for a bit."

_Meanwhile, at Sarah's house…_

Sarah was having dinner with her parents when her mother addressed her.

"So, Sarah, did you have a good day at school?"

Sarah then responded.

"Yeah, actually, it was pretty fun."

"So, is there anything you want to go do tomorrow?"

"Well, actually, my friends and I thought it'd be cool if we went to the beach, seeing how it's so hot…is that okay?"

"Depends on which friends you want to go with."

"Well, there's Christina and-"

"Christina? Isn't that the one you brought here one day to study?"

"Yeah."

"I really like her, she's kind of shy, but she's a good kid. Who else?"

"Well, there's Joshua and his friend Jacob, and then there's Cory."

"Isn't Joshua the boy who you have a crush on?"

"Mom…"

"Sorry. And I've heard of his friend Jacob, but who's this Cory?"

"Well, he's this new kid at our school, he's kind of a loner, and he doesn't really open up to a lot of people, but we've gotten to know him and he's actually a great guy."

"Hmmm, I think it sounds alright, what about you Richard?"

Richard then responded.

"I think it's okay Barbara. Alright, Sarah, you can go, just don't get into ANY trouble and don't be out past 7:30."

"Okay, thanks guys, you're the best!"

_In the morning…._

Joshua woke up at 7:30 and got dressed. He then packed his swim gear in his backpack and then got his phone. He then called Jacob. Jacob then answered and spoke.

"Hey man, I'm up, I'm getting ready right now, meet you outside?"

"Yeah. Also, could you call Christina and ask her if she's with Sarah yet? If not, tell her to call Sarah and ask her when and where she wants to meet up. I'll call Cory."

"Roger that. Bye."

"Bye."

He then hung up. Joshua then called Cory. He then answered.

"Hey Joshua, what's up, monster attack?"  
"No, it's just that we're going to the beach and we wanted you to come."

"Oh. I guess I could go; I don't really have anything else to do today. I'll go tell my parents and get ready, I spent the whole night in my garage working on my bike, so I need to get a shower. Also when and where are we meeting up?"

"Don't know yet, it was Sarah's idea and I don't have her number, Chris does though, and Jacob's calling her right now. I'll text you the details when I get them. See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Cory then hung up and Joshua went downstairs. He then greeted his parents.

"Hi guys."

Joshua's mom then responded.

"Hello Joshua, why are you packed up, are you doing something today?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, me and Jacob are going to the beach with some friends…if that's okay."

"It's ok with me, just be back before 7:30."

"Alright, I love you guys, bye."

"We love you too, bye."

Joshua then went outside and met Jacob, who greeted him.  
"Hey dude, I called Christina, her and Sarah are together right now, they're at the mall, they want to get something to eat at Jetstream before we go. Did you get ahold of Cory?"

Joshua then responded.

"Yeah, he's coming, he's just getting ready, he spent the night in his garage, he was working on his bike. Just let me tell him we're meeting him at Aqua's."

Joshua then texted Cory.

**Joshua: Hey Cory, we're meeting at Jetstream's Pizza, the one inside the mall.**

**Cory: Ok, I'll be there soon, I just gotta get dressed and fill my motorcycle up with gas and then I'll be heading out. See you there. **

Joshua then addressed Jacob.

"Alright, he's on his way; let's get this show on the road."

They then headed to the mall. They soon arrived inside the mall and they then waited.

_Meanwhile, at the entrance to the mall….._

Sarah and Christina had just arrived at the mall. Sarah then spoke.

"Alright, we're here, now where are they?"

Christina looked around before spotting them. She then responded.

"Over there. Let's go say hi."

They then walked up to Jacob and Joshua.

_Meanwhile, back in Joshua's POV…_

Joshua and Jacob were looking for their friends and were shocked when Sarah addressed them from behind.

"Hey guys."

Joshua then turned and responded.

"Oh hi."

"So…where's Cory?"

"On his way over. Let's go to Jetstream's, I'm sure he'll meet us there."

"Ok."

They then went inside Jetstream's Pizza. While they were waiting to be seated Cory came and greeted Joshua.

"Hey Josh, sup?"

Joshua then responded.

"Hey Cory, you made it! We're just about to be seated!"

They then were seated at a booth. Joshua, Jacob, and Cory sat on one side and the girls sat on the other, Sarah across from Joshua and Christina across from Jacob. They then ordered and ate. The guys then pooled their money and paid the bill. They then headed to the beach. They soon arrived and Joshua spoke.

"Alright, we're here, I'm gonna go change into my swimming trunks."

Sarah then responded.

"Alright. Chris and I are gonna go change too. See you guys soon."

_A few minutes later…_

Christina then came out of the changing booth and met up with Jacob Jacob was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunk and had on blue goggles. Christina then looked at his upper body and she almost died when she saw how muscular he was. A lot of people at their school thought that Jacob was the weakest person at their school, but in truth Jacob was actually pretty strong, he just never really fought so he wasn't good at using his strength TO fight. Christina then looked at his eyes. His glasses were kind of thick, and you couldn't really tell what color he eyes were. They were a light blue color. They were very nice in Christina's mind. She was then interrupted by Jacob greeting her.

"Hey, Chris. You there?"

Christina then snapped out of it and spoke.

"Yah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Where are the other guys?"

"Josh and Cory are still changing. I guess Sarah is still changing also?"

"Yah."

Joshua then came out of the booth. He was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and a black rash guard and was also missing his trademark red ball cap. Christina then questioned him.

"Why a rash guard?"

Joshua then responded.

"I have a skin allergy, my skin reacts really roughly to the salt in the water, so I have to wear a rash guard or I'll break out. Plus my skin burns really bad as well."

"Oh."

Sarah then came out. Joshua blushed as he looked at her. She was wearing a pink bikini. Joshua then blushed while examining her and then suddenly looked up at her eyes. Her trademark glasses had been replaced with contacts. He then greeted her.

"Hey Sarah."

She then responded.

"Hey."

Cory came out last. He was wearing a pair of green swim trunks. They then swam.

_Meanwhile, inside Darkarayus' mother ship headquarters….._

Darkarayus was mad. He was mad that he had been defeated yet again by the Power Rangers. His train of thought was interrupted by Serpentinx addressing him.

"Sir, I know you're upset about my monster not defeating the Rangers, but I have a plan."

Darkarayus then responded in an angry tone.

"What is it THIS time?! Your plans have all failed so far; in fact, you're so bad at this that you're lucky I don't kill you."

"Sir, I know my plans have failed in the past, but this one is better, I promise."

"Fine, I'll give you ONE more chance, but if you fail this time I'll shoot you so many times that your dead body will be pinned to the damn wall with bullets."

"Sir, I won't fail you, I swear. This plan is awesome! So far we've been sending tough monsters down there alongside Darkenites, but maybe that's the problem. We need an ally, someone we can use to get what we want. We need…a pawn."

"I see. Alright, we shall use your plan. I need you to find me a suitable ally, preferably one with an army, but make sure they fall for it, once they destroy the Rangers we'll betray our new ally and take over Earth."

"Yes sir."

_Later that day….._

Serpentinx then came back and addressed Darkarayus.

"Master, I've found an ally. His name is King Arachnis; he's the leader of the Insectoid Empire. His army is being sent to take them out."

"Alright. Tell him to send his army to Water's Edge Beach, the Rangers are relaxing there."

_Meanwhile, at the beach…._

Joshua and his friends were swimming when Cory addressed them.

"Alright guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check my phone really quick."

Christina then spoke.

"I'll be right back as well, my sunscreen is starting to melt."

She and Cory then ran towards their umbrella. Joshua, Jacob, and Sarah kept swimming until they saw a bunch of giant Insectoids attack people. They then got a call from Omega.

"Rangers, Darkarayus has allied himself with an army of Insectoids, stop them!"

Joshua then responded.

"Got it!"

They then swam out and Joshua spoke.

"Alright, you guys ready?!"

Jacob and Sarah then responded in unison.

"Ready!"

Joshua then spoke once more.

"It's morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force-Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force-Blue!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force-Rangers Red and Blue-Ready!"

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force-Pink!"

Sarah: "Galactic Force-Pink Ranger Ready!"

All three: "Power Rangers FOREVER!"

They then summoned their weapons.

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

They then fought the Insectoids. They then all three got blasted and ended up on the floor. They then saw Cory and Christina running towards them, morphers in hand. They then heard Cory's voice.

"We're coming guys! You ready?!"

Christina then responded.

"Ready!"

Cory then spoke.

"It's morphin time!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force-Green!"

Christina: "With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force-Yellow!"

Cory: "Galactic Force-Rangers Green and Yellow-Ready!"

Both: "Power Rangers Forever!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then attacked the Insectoids. Cory fought one. He then spoke.

"Get ready to eat my fists, bug-eyes!"

He then hit the Insectoid three times. He then exploded.

Jacob then got in a fight with one. He then spoke.

"Bring it on!"

He then got scared when the one Insectoid was joined by two others. He then spoke again.

"Can we talk?"

He was then interrupted by Joshua.

"There's no need! Red Lion Rifle!"

Joshua then summoned his rifle and cut them down. Jacob then addressed him.

"Thanks man."

Joshua then responded.

"No problem."

They were then interrupted by Cory screaming.

"Help!"

They then ran over to him. He was being held by two Insectoids. He then spoke again.

"A little help here?!"

Joshua then responded.

"Hold on!"

Joshua then aimed at the Insectoids but then Sarah lowered his arm and spoke.

"I got this."

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip! Combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws! Combine!"

Both: "Galactic Force Claw Launcher, powered up!"

They then aimed and fired at both Insectoids. Cory then jumped and the Insectoids exploded. Cory then got up and they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Rangers, my name is King Arachnis, and I'm here to destroy you!"

Joshua then spoke.  
"That's what you think! Let's summon our blaster!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle! Combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper! Combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot! Combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon! Combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Pistols, combine!"

They then formed the cannon and they gathered around it.

All Rangers: "Galactic Force Blaster! Victory Blast, away!"

They then fired on him. He then fell down before taking a potion and growing. Joshua then spoke.

"Aww man, not again. We need MegaZord power, now!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Zord, activate!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, activate!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, activate!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, activate!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, activate!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord Formation, activate! Red Lion Zord, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord, online! Summon MegaZord Weapon! Galactic Saber!"

They then summoned the Galactic Saber and used it to weaken him. They then used the final move.

All Rangers: "Galactic Saber, Finishing Move! Triple Strike!"

They then destroyed him.

**Alright guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time!**


	7. Shadows P1

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 7: Shadows Part 1**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 7 of PRGF. Anyhow, in this chapter, Darkarayus decides that in order to defeat the Power Rangers he needs a Power Ranger of his own, so he send his evil minion Shadow to Deltrax to retrieve the Black Ninja Morpher from the Tomb of Warriors, the place where Galactamus sealed away his fallen comrades. He then retrieves it and becomes the evil Black Ninja Ranger. Anyway enough with the spoilers here's the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does however own the story of Galactic Force as well as myself, General Serpentinx, my glorious leader Darkarayus, the Darkenite minions, as well as those hideous Rangers, Joshua, Jacob, Cory, Sarah, and Christina, and he also owns that stupid robot Omega as well as their hideous mentor Galactamus. Please review or when Darkarayus takes over your planet you'll be the first to die. Ha ha just messing with you, or "JK" as you petty humans call it, but still review. Or else.**

Joshua and Jacob were at their lockers when they were greeted by Cory.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Joshua then responded.

"Nothing much, just getting my stuff so we can walk home, I'm going over to Jacob's house to hang out. What about you?"

"Well, I was gonna work on my bike, but then when I decided I should go train instead. Then I remembered I don't have a place TO train."

"Oh. Well, there's always the youth center, they have a dojo."

"Yah, but I need a private place. Wait a minute, I have an idea. Follow me."

Cory then walked towards the exit. Joshua then looked at Jacob who then shrugged. Joshua then nodded and closed his locker before heading out the door. They then found Cory, who was unlocking his bike chain. He then grabbed his helmet and sat on his bike before addressing them.

"Meet me at 1432 Spring Terrace. Oh, and make sure you bring the others."

He then strapped on his helmet and drove off. Joshua then texted Sarah before running off to meet Cory.

**Joshua: Hey Sarah, Josh here, Cory wantz 2 show us something, if ur with Chris meet us at 1432 Spring Terrace.**

**Sarah: I'm with here, we're on our way. See ya there.**

_Later, at the meeting place….._

Joshua and Jacob then arrived at a house. They then checked the address before knocking on the door. A woman then opened the door and addressed them.  
"Why hello there, can I help you?"

Joshua then responded.

"Yes, actually, my name is Joshua Sanders, I'm a friend of your son, he said he wanted to show us something."

"Oh, Cory said something about a few friends coming over, he's probably up in his room getting his toolbox, he loves working on that bike of his, I'll call him down. Cory, you have company!"

Cory then came downstairs and then greeted them.

"Hey guys, follow me."

He then went outside and walked over to a garage before getting keys out. He then used them to unlock the door before going inside. He then stuck his head out the door and spoke.

"What're you guys waiting for? Come-on!"

They then ran over to the door and went inside. They then saw a room with a futon, a TV, a radio, as well as a rack for fixing vehicles and Cory's motorcycle. Matthew had broken it the day they had become Power Rangers, but Cory had been determined to fix it and he had. Now Cory spent a lot of time after school modding his bike and painting it. Right now it had a black paintjob, but it was cracking. Cory then addressed them.

"Welcome to my crib! This is where I spend pretty much ALL my spare time. In fact, the only three things in my bedroom are my bed, my alarm, and my clothes. I parked my bike over there. Right now the paint is chipping, I was thinking of painting it anyway, so it's no big deal. I've decided on a Green paintjob, you know, to match my Ranger Color."

Joshua then responded.

"Cool…so, what did you wanna show us?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, just wait a minute, I want the girls to be here when I show you guys."

The girls soon arrived and Cory addressed them.

"Alright guys, welcome to my garage. This is where I hangout a lot and work on my bike. Anyway, I've noticed that Darkarayus' monsters are getting tougher and tougher, so I thought we might need to start training regularly to get better at fighting. However, we have nowhere to do said training, right? Wrong. Welcome to our new dojo! It's not the best, but it's big enough, plus I can do some renovations too."

Joshua then responded.

"You know what; you've got the right idea, Cory. I say that we go ahead with Cory's idea. Everybody else agree?"

The others then nodded. They were then interrupted by Omega addressing them through their morphers.

"Ai ai ai ai ai, Rangers, a giant monster is attacking the city!"

Joshua then responded.

"Alright, we're on our way."

They then rushed out of the garage. Cory then locked it up before running to follow the others. They then arrived and ran towards the monster, morphers in hand. They then spoke in unison.

"It's morphin time!"

They then all changed into their respective suits before summoning their Zords. They then fought the monster with their MegaZord and defeated him. Darkarayus then seethed with anger, watching the battle via a screen. He then spoke.

"Those stupid Rangers defeated my monster, we need a plan, and I don't mean one of your awful plans, Serpentinx, I mean a real plan."

He was then addressed by General Ferok.

"Sir, to defeat the Power Rangers, we need a warrior of our own. We need…an evil Power Ranger."

Darkarayus then responded.

"That's an excellent plan, Ferok, but in order to make an evil Ranger we need a Power Morpher, and my stupid brother sealed them away in the Tomb of Warriors."

"Maybe someone would be brave enough to retrieve one."

"WHO IN their right mind would even dare to enter the Tomb of Warriors?"

They were then interrupted by a rough voice.

"I would."

They then looked and Darkarayus responded.

"Who would? Who said that? I demand an answer!"

They then looked and saw a shadow. They then saw a figure step out of the shadows. He had on a black cloak that covered his face. He then responded.

"I did. For eons I have served you, but you have never noticed, I even killed the original Black Ranger. I am Shadow."

Ferok then responded.

"Why do they call you that?"

"They call me that because I have always stood in the shadow of my fellow soldiers, including yours. Alright, on to business. I will travel to the Tomb of Warriors and retrieve the morpher, but on one condition."

Darkarayus then responded.

"And what condition is that?"

"That I become the evil Power Ranger."

"You drive a hard bargain Shadow, but I like that. Very well, you shall travel to Deltrax and retrieve the morpher, then you will return to me and I will send you to attack the Rangers."

Shadow then teleported.

_The next day…._

Joshua was chilling in his bedroom when all of a sudden his morpher went off. Omega then spoke.

"Ai ai ai ai ai, Joshua, Darkarayus is attacking."

"Roger that. I'm on my way."

He then teleported to the scene and saw his fellow Rangers. He then spoke.

"Alright guys, it looks like there are a ton of Darkenites this time, so let's get straight to it. You guys ready?!"

Jacob and the other then spoke in unison.

"Ready!"

Joshua then spoke once more.

"It's morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force-Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force-Blue!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force-Green!"

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force-Pink!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force-Rangers-Ready!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Let's summon our weapons, guys!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Saber!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Daggers!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Fists!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws!"

They then attacked the Darkenites. Eventually they destroyed them all. Then Shadow jumped down and addressed them.

"Rangers, you may have defeated them, but you won't defeat me son easily. I am Shadow, a minion of Darkarayus, and unlike the ones who came before you, that fell to your powers, I have Power of my own. Summon Black Ninja Morpher!"

A morpher than materialized on his right arm. Joshua then spoke.

"What the heck?! I thought Galactamus sealed the other two morphers away? How the heck did he get a morpher?!"

"Well, petty human, I retrieved it from the Tomb of Warriors. Now, prepare to die."

_To be continued…_

**See ya next time, please review!**


	8. Shadows P2

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 8: Shadows Part 2**

_**Last time on Power Rangers Galactic Force:**_

_**Cory: "We need a place to train. Follow me."**_

_**Cory: "Welcome to our new dojo."**_

_**Joshua: "Cory's got a point. This'll be our new dojo."**_

_**Omega: "Rangers, a monster is attacking the city."**_

_**Darkarayus: "Who would be brave enough to go in the Tomb of Warriors?"**_

_**Shadow: "I would."**_

_**Joshua: "How the heck did he get a morpher?!"**_

_**Shadow: "Prepare to die!"**_

**Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 8 of PRGF. In this chapter, Shadow morphs and the Rangers have their first battle with the evil Black Ninja Ranger. Please Read and Review. I don't own Power Rangers.**

The Rangers than stood there. Shadow then spoke once more.

"So…heh heh…..it looks like its morphin time."

Shadow then put his right arm up to his chest before opening his morpher's lid and pressing a few buttons before pressing the button next to the lid and shutting the lid once more. He then put his left arm up and put his left hand on the morpher before speaking.

Shadow: "Black Ninja Power!"

He then thrust his arms forward and crossing his arms as a black screen came towards him. It then touched him and he was in his outfit. (**Imagine the Lightspeed Rescue morphing sequence.**) He then grabbed his sword off his back and twirled it around before using it to slash a ball of black energy. He then did so and stayed bent over as a bolt of black lightning came and touched his head. His helmet then materialized on his head and he stood straight and twirled his sword again before putting it back in the scabbard. He then spoke once more.

Shadow: "I am a son of evil; I am the Black Ninja Ranger!

He then summoned his weapon.

Shadow: "Black Ninja Sword!"

He then took his word out of his scabbard and it then glowed red. It then stopped glowing and he then walked closer to the Rangers. Cory then rushed towards him, attempting to hit him with his Gorilla Fists, however he missed and was knocked back when Shadow hit him with his sword. Jacob then ran up and shot at him with his Shark Sniper but he missed and then his clip became empty and Shadow then walked towards him. Jacob then dropped his weapon before looking up at Shadow, who was aiming his sword at him, and then Jacob spoke.

"Can we talk?"

Shadow then slashed him, sending Jacob flying. Then Sarah jumped up and Christina ran under her shadow before Sarah landed. She then landed on Christina's shoulders and she then spoke.

"Let's go it!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Whip, combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws, combine!"

Sarah: "Galactic Force Claw Launcher, powered up!"

They then fired at Shadow, who used his sword to deflect the claws. He then slashed Christina, sending her and Sarah tumbling to the ground. Joshua then ran up to him. Shadow then slashed his sword at him but Joshua rolled out of the way and then blocked Shadow's sword from hitting him using his Red Lion Saber. He then jumped up, forcing Shadow back. He then had a sword fight with him, and eventually the Red Lion Ranger pushed him back a little ways. They then summoned the Galactic Force Blaster.

Joshua: "Red Lion Rifle, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Sniper, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Spreadshot, combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Cannon, combine!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Claws, combine!"

They then formed the cannon and gathered around it before preparing to fire.

All Rangers: "Galactic Force Blaster! Victory Blast, away!"

They then fired the cannon. They were shocked when Shadow blocked it with his sword. He then pushed it back and the Rangers attempted to jump out of the way, but the blast was too big and they got hit. They then instantly de-morphed and Shadow ran away. Joshua then spoke.

"Man, he got away!"

Sarah then responded.

"If we don't find him soon, he could very well destroy Water's Edge. We have to stop him!"

Cory then responded.

"Yah, but he's like ten times stronger than us. We need to train before fighting him again."

Joshua then spoke.

"Cory's right, if we don't get better we don't have a chance against that guy, we need to train. Alright, tomorrow we don't have school, I want everyone to meet up at Cory's so we can train, understand?"

His friends then nodded. They then went their separate ways and headed home.

**Hey guys, originally I thought that this was gonna be a two parter, but I thought it'd be too long of a chapter, so I thought I'd end it here. Don't get mad at me; just keep on the lookout for Shadows Part 3. Thank you and please review telling me what you think, I'm writing this fic to do my favorite kid's show justice, if you have any advice or constructive criticism or anything at all to say about this fic, please review. I really appreciate it and I am so glad you decided to spend your time reading my fic, I love writing fanfiction, I have ever since I was 11. Alright, have a nice day, and don't forget to watch Power Rangers Mega-Force on Nickelodeon whenever you can, it's not that good but it has my seal of approval. Thank you and may the power protect you always. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**


	9. Shadows P3

**Power Rangers Galactic Force Chapter 9: Shadows Part 3**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here with chapter 9 of PRGF. Hop you enjoy, please read and review!**

Joshua and his friends were inside Cory's garage, training away. They had been training hard ever since their defeat. They had all taken it as a blow, but if anyone was taking it harder than anyone else, it was Cory. Joshua was sparring off with Cory. At first Cory was winning but then Joshua got better and gained the upper hand. Cory then ran and jumped in Joshua's direction, but Joshua, who had the advantage of being a bit small for someone of his age, ducked, resulting in Cory going flying. He then landed on the other side of the mat they were fighting on. They were about to switch partners when their morphers went off. They then answered them and Omega addressed them.

"Rangers, a giant monster is attacking the city, come quick!"

Joshua then responded.

"Alright, warp us there."

They then teleported to the scene of the crime. They then saw a giant monster knocking down buildings. Joshua then spoke.

"Well that's not good. You guys ready?!"

The other Rangers then responded.

"Ready!"

"It's morphin time!"

Joshua: "Lion!"

Jacob: "Shark!"

Cory: "Gorilla!"

Sarah: "Wildcat!"

Christina: "Tiger!"

They then transformed before speaking again.

Joshua: "With the courage of a lion, Galactic Force-Red!"

Jacob: "With the bite of a shark, Galactic Force-Blue!"

Cory: "With the strength of a gorilla, Galactic Force-Green!"

Sarah: "With the grace of a wildcat, Galactic Force-Pink!"

Christina: "With the ferocity of a tiger, Galactic Force-Yellow!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force, Rangers-Ready!"

Joshua then spoke once more.

"We need MegaZord power, now!"

Joshua: "Red Lion Zord, activate!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, activate!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, activate!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, activate!"

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, activate!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord Formation, activate! Red Lion Zord, combine!"

Jacob: "Blue Shark Zord, combine!"

Cory: "Green Gorilla Zord, combine!"

Sarah: "Pink Wildcat Zord, combine!

Christina: "Yellow Tiger Zord, combine!"

Joshua: "Galactic Force MegaZord, online!"

They then watched as the giant monster and the buildings he destroyed vanished. Joshua then spoke.

"What the heck?!"  
They were then interrupted by a rash voice.

"You Rangers are more foolish than I thought."

They then turned to see Shadow standing on a rock, fully morphed. He then spoke once more.

"You think you can defeat us with your MegaZord, but I have a MegaZord of my own! Summon Zords!"

Shadow: "Black Warrior Zord, activate! Black Scabbard Zord, activate! Black Armor Zord, activate! Black Ninja MegaZord Formation, activate! Black Warrior Zord, combine!"

The Black Warrior Zord then unfolded to form a robot.

Shadow: "Black Armor Zord, combine!"

The Armor Zord then split into 5 different pieces. One piece went on each of the arms, while one went on each leg, the 5th one went on the back of the Warrior Zord's neck.

Shadow: "Black Scabbard Zord, combine!"

The Scabbard Zord then went on the Warrior Zord's back. The Warrior Zord then drew the sword and the piece of armor on the back of its neck flipped over its head to reveal itself to be a ninja mask of sorts. Shadow then hopped inside and they battled. Shadow then spoke.

"You can't defeat me!"

They then sparred some more. Eventually things looked rough for the Rangers until Shadow got too cocky. The Black Ninja MegaZord then jumped at the Galactic Force MegaZord, who then ducked. The Black Ninja MegaZord then fell and they used their final move.

Joshua: "Galactic Saber, Finishing Move, Triple Strike!"

They then struck the Black Ninja MegaZord. Shadow then jumped out and pressed a button on his morpher. The MegaZord then teleported. He then spoke.

"Rangers! This isn't over!"

He then jumped away. They then cheered and Cory spoke.

"Alright guys, we did it! We defeated the Black Ninja Ranger! It's over!"

Joshua then spoke.

"No Cory. I have a feeling that our battles with Shadow are just beginning."

**Hey guys, sorry for the quick chapter, see ya next time with an all new action packed chapter! BTW, Joshua's right, you'll be seeing a lot more of Shadow real soon, so keep on the lookout for the Black Ninja Ranger! See ya guys later! Please Review! **


End file.
